


your burn, my burn

by poeticaid



Series: SaiMota Week 2018 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Burns, Cooking, Cooking Burns, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Momota tries cooking for once but got his right hand broken and left hand burned.Saimota Week Day 6: Costumes or Cooking (Cooking)





	your burn, my burn

It started out as a normal morning. Kaito would always wake up after Shuichi. He takes a shower, and gels his hair up to its prominent spiky hairstyle. He looks at his reflection, quite proud of the way he was being reflected upon, and buttons his jacket he always wears.

He can hear the way Shuichi sings a song, the fire burning underneath the flames. He comes downstairs and finds Shuichi, always singing a beautiful song, his eyes never leaving the lit stove and their pan. Kaito wraps his arms around the smaller man, and the other giggles in delight.

"Why don't _I_ cook breakfast this day?", Kaito asks, reveling in the way Shuichi was blushing and loving every second they have.

He loves Kaito's many embraces and hugs. Kaito loves Shuichi's laugh and smile. They love each other, even if they have become an unexpected couple. They live in a small apartment, but their only world is them and them only. Shuichi laughs a bit, thinking what Kaito just said was a joke. But he stops and just smiles when he sees Kaito's sincere and determined face crossing his face.

"All right, fine, you just need to add..."

It was all fine, really. Shuichi got the impulsive Kaito Momota around the kitchen, showing him how to cook the rice, then to fry the fish properly without burning himself. Nothing bad happens until Shuichi was teaching Kaito how to put the reused oil to a bin, when it happened.

Kaito had been flirting with Shuichi, when he accidentally slips on liquid from the floors, making him dropped the pan (that still was full of hot, burning oil) to his hand. To top it all off, the oil then leaks into Kaito's other hand as he strains to pull himself up.

"Kaito!", Shuichi says, running towards him to help him up. "I'm sorry for making you do that! I'll call 911, don't worry!"

Kaito doesn't like help. At all. He always finds people who needs help inferior to them. He tries to stand, and, in the process, grips on some hard edge, forgetting his burnt hand and slightly crushed palm in the process. He winces in pain as he goes down the floor again, groaning all the while.

The 911 came to the house, and paramedics swarmed in on Kaito and how he was feeling. He was feeling fucking peachy, thank you very much. In the end, Kaito's right hand was bandaged, and his left hand Shuichi applied with some burn cream. His hands would be incapacitated for the next few days, or more.

Kaito groans as Shuichi leans in, giving him a peck on the cheek. Shuichi starts to massage his shoulders, to calm him, and to make him less tense about the situation.

 _Great,_ Momota thinks to himself, looking around, but not at Shuichi. Shuichi's taking care of you. Idiot, you're supposed to be taking care of him, not the other way around!

He can feel like he wanted to blame someone for his tragic end of his day. He just wants the burn cream gone. The bandage gone. Shuichi whispering comforting thoughts to his ear. Kaito just felt useless without both hands. How could one manage without the other. He groans, and Shuichi stops massaging his shoulders -to his relief and disappointment, he loved his fingers- and settled on to leaning on him instead.

They cuddle there in silence. Kaito smiles at the man cuddling next to him, making both their bodies warmer than fire. And that's saying something. He can still feel pain on each of his hands, but they were going away now. Shuichi settles with resting his head on his lap, much to Kaito's pleasure.

"You're not useless just because both your hands are injured, all right?", Shuichi says, making circles with his finger on Kaito's thighs. Kaito laughs at the sensation, loving the way the smaller man's nimble fingers move across his thighs.

"Yeah?", Kaito replies uncertainly. He still feels helpless, useless, inferior. It kind of damages his pride.

Kaito gives Shuichi a well deserved peck on the lips, liking the way Shuichi's eyes light with desire, and his lips puckered out like he wants another one. He always wants another one, and Kaito is always happy to oblige, giving him kisses on the neck, cheek, whatever part of the body he can reach.

It must be a slow day today. Kaito's eyelids were drooping slightly, and he stifles another yawn. His arms fall slack around him, and Shuichi kisses him before sitting up.

"Hey, sleep", he says in a soothing voice. "You need it. I'll wake you up after I cook lunch, all right?"

Kaito nods, and drifts off to sleep, having nightmare-less sleep. He wakes up when he feels someone nuzzling him telling him to wake up. But he was stubborn. He wanted to sleep a little more, but the voice got more and more intent until he opens his eyes to see a Shuichi grinning up at him.

"Time for lunch", he says sweetly, and Kaito swears his heart melts at the sight.

They eat lunch, but of course, Kaito had difficulty concerning his arms. Shuichi smiles a bit, and decides to help the man eat. By feeding him like a little child. Kaito was quite embarrassed, but he likes the way Shuichi was giving him free food and also riding his lap for a change. Kaito eats spoonfuls of the meal, with Shuichi always giving him a spoonful of it.

"Damn it, Shuichi, this is pretty embarrassing", he says as he accepts another spoonful.

"But you like it, don't you?", Shuichi giggles a bit, taking a spoonful and asking permission for Kaito to open his mouth once again. Kaito reluctantly opens his mouth to eat another one. He loves Shuichi's dish. They were all made from a chef's kitchen.

"Do you know that your cooking's a masterpiece?", Kaito asks, wanting to get Shuichi's attention before another spoonful was shoved into his mouth.

"Oh?" Shuichi raises a brow.

"You're a masterpiece yourself, you know." And just like that, the food was forgotten without second thought, as Shuichi and Kaito kiss on that chair.


End file.
